


A Tubular Snowball

by Luna_lumax



Series: Tubular Moments [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_lumax/pseuds/Luna_lumax
Summary: Lucas, Max and the Party at the Snowball from Max's perspective. There is some Mileven moments but mostly Lumax. Also includes moments after the dance finishes and the legend himself... Steve Harrington!This is my first ever fanfiction (and summary), so I hope you enjoy.





	A Tubular Snowball

As the last note of, Every Breath You Take, played across the gymnasium I lifted my head from its former resting position; Lucas’ shoulder. Ever since judgement day had occurred, (that’s what Lucas liked to call the great battle with the demodogs), I’ve been on edge. But in this moment, wrapped in warmth by Lucas’ arms, I felt safe. I looked up to meet his brown eyes. The eyes that I’ve found comfort in, since day one. Even when all hell breaks loose at home, I know that I can always go to him. Although it doesn’t fix anything, it feels like it fixes everything. 

Like… like, I don’t have to pretend to be something I’m not. 

Pretending. God, I hate it. I’ve grown so use to it recently. Ever since Mom and Dad got divorced, it’s all I’m doing. My new stepbrother is angry… all the time, and I’m in the firing line. People can read my lips, not my mind; see my smile, not my pain; know my name but not my story. But, Lucas knows everything. I’m an open book when I’m around him. This strong and tough exterior personality I put on, crumbles when I’m around him. It’s like I’m a completely different person. What does that mean? Well… maybe I know - I really, really like him. Jesus, I can be such a girl! What can I say? He’s ‘totally tubular’. That’s why I kissed him tonight. 

As we walk hand in hand towards the rest of the party, I notice Eleven. I tense up at the thought of our last interaction where she blatantly ignored me as I tried to introduce myself. Lucas obviously noticed this (of course he did!) and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. So, I gathered myself and walked towards them with a confidence I only felt when Lucas was by my side.

“Took you two long enough to join us. Were you too caught up in each other to notice we were still here?” Dustin teased. Typical.

“Shut up.” Lucas rolled his eyes at his friend, but despite the clear embarrassment on his face, he never let go of my hand.

I looked towards Eleven and Mike, in a similar stance to Lucas and I. They were holding each other’s hands. I finally understood why Mike was such a jerk to be around when Eleven was ‘missing’. Based off how I feel when I’m with Lucas, I can emphasize with him. I don’t think I’d be a nice person to be around if he went away. Right now, he’s most of what I’ve got. As I avert my attention back to the couple, I decide it’s time for a take two.

“Eleven? Um… I’m Max. I’ve heard a lot about you.” I extend my hand out to her, hoping for a change in attitude. 

Eleven briefly glanced at Lucas and I’s intertwined hands. For a moment, I saw a flicker of realisation hit her face. My hand stayed there for a while, until Eleven finally accepted it. Thank god for that. 

Before anything else could be said, the ghostbusters theme song started to play. There was a moment of silence. But in that moment, everybody had the same thing on their mind. We ran onto the dance floor and the boys began to dance. Dustin was exaggerating every move, flashing that proud smile that we’ve all grown to love. Will wasn’t as confident but was still rhythmically bobbing his head along to the music, it was the first time I had seen him truly happy. Mike was doing his best to prevent his long limbs from looking awkward, mostly just watching his friends with admiration. El wasn’t sure what to do, but she seemed to start to sway with the music. Lucas was doing a variety of moves that all seemed to fit perfectly. He grabbed my hand and spun me. I laughed and couldn’t help but to join him. 

We were all having a great time because in that moment, we had all forgotten about the terrors of the upside down. We could all be stress-free and oblivious to real fear. How normal 13-year-olds should be. 13-year-olds who hadn’t battled the face of death. 

As the song came to an end, the gym was noticeably less crowded. I guess people couldn’t stand how fantastic our dancing was. I obviously couldn’t blame them. We were really good, after all. However, taking this as a sign, we walked outside to where Joyce, Hopper, Nancy, Jonathan and Steve were waiting.

“Did you all enjoy yourselves?” Joyce asked. 

Being the caring mother she was, she always did her best to show interest in us kids. I often wanted my mother to be like her. Don’t get me wrong, I love my mom. But, she’s too focused on her ‘fresh start’ with her new husband to even pay attention to me. Well of course, other than when she tells me I need to wear more dresses or make-up.

“Lucas certainly did.” Dustin said with a smirk on his face.

“Dude!” Lucas replied angrily, punching him on the arm, earning an ow from Dustin.

Suddenly, I felt as if all eyes were on Lucas and I’s hands, which were still intertwined together. I could practically feel my face going bright red. Though, refusing to let Dustin’s comment get the better of me, I guided Lucas’ arm around my shoulders, wrapped my arms around his torso and returned Dustin’s smirk. 

Dustin held his arms up in surrender. “Touché.”

“Alright kiddos, after party is at my place. Let’s go!” Steve all but pushed everybody to leave. 

We all knew that Steve felt that he had a reputation to uphold when it came to hosting parties, so I had no doubt that he would make it a great time, even if it only included him and a bunch of middle schoolers watching movies whilst eating pizza. Although, I wasn’t sure how much of a reputation Steve would have left after people started hearing that he babysits and spends most of his time with his six kids. 

I’m not sure when we became his kids, but I guess it was somewhere in between the battle at the junkyard and him protecting us from Billy. Well, he didn’t exactly do a great job… But hey, at least he tried. Luckily, I came in and saved his ass.

After a long time of Ms Byers stressing over Will, we could all leave. (It was almost a miracle that Will could even come. Steve was one of the rare few that Joyce trusted with her son.) Mike, El and Will went in Hopper’s Blazer and Dustin, Lucas and I went in Steve’s BMW. 

The car ride was full of Dustin excitedly talking to Steve about the night. Lucas and I could hardly get a word in. Did we care? Nope. It was actually quite entertaining watching Dustin exaggerate every word to an overwhelmed Steve. Besides, Lucas and I were happy just enjoying the other’s presence. That is, until poor, old Steve broke.

“You should’ve seen Troy! He looked ridiculous, it-“

“Dustin!” Steve interrupted. “Look kid. It sounds like you had an amazing night and I’m glad you did. But, chill out. You’ve hardly stopped talking to let a breath out! You’ll have a stroke! That is the last thing I need from you shitheads. Lucas, Max, tell me about your night.”

Our eyes widened. Lucas looked at me and I shook my head. A moment of silence communicating these words; Don’t tell him everything. 

“Uh, yeah. It was good. Max and I danced. But the rest of the night was similar to Dustin’s experience.” Lucas said.

“Oh really. That’s it? Because I was sure you two seemed different. Almost as if something… else happened between you.” Steve was obviously teasing us. I saw his wink in the front mirror. (Ha. And he said that we were the shitheads.) 

I wasn’t going to let him get away with anything.

“Steve.” I warned him with a glare I knew he saw.

He didn’t say another word the rest of the car trip.

When we arrived at Steve’s house, the other four pulled up beside us. Steve led us all the guest room where we were sleeping. The bed had been removed and replaced with six various mattresses side by side. There was also a television with a VCR. 

“Where did the bed go?” Mike asked.

“In the backyard. My parents aren’t home, so it shouldn’t be an issue.” Steve replied like it was normal. But I’d learnt. Nothing is normal when it comes to these people. These great people. “Anyway guys, pick a mattress.”

We all gave each other one look, and then everything turned to chaos. (Hopper used this as his queue to leave after wishing a baffled Steve good luck.) All of us were running trying to find the best option. We were rolling over each other and dragging one another backwards by the leg. I’m pretty sure somebody kicked me. 

“STOP!” I yelled. They all shut up… smart choice for them. “This isn’t going to work, so we have to do this logically. Mike needs the longest mattress because he’s the tallest. Obviously El will be next. That’s a given.”

“I need the one closest to the door. I get up to pee a lot during the night.” Dustin added.

“Ew. Gross, Dustin.” I replied. What a weird kid. “But ok, that’ll work. Then maybe, Will next to Dustin because that’s the most comfortable mattress mattress and he deserves it. Then Lucas, then me. Any complaints? Good.”

So, thanks to my level-head, it was settled. In order from closest to the door, to furthest from the door was; Dustin, Will, Lucas, myself, El then Mike.  
Steve ordered some pizza and we all set up the VCR to watch (*surprise*) Star Wars. The boys were arguing over who could defeat Jaws; Luke Skywalker or Hans Solo. I caught El’s eye and we smiled at each other. These boys were crazy, but we loved them nonetheless. 

Once it was decided that El would come in and be a total badass, beating both Skywalker and Solo to the job, the movie was over. It was getting really late, and Will and El were barely staying awake, so we all called it a night. Well, everybody except us. Lucas and Max.

When we were sure that the rest of the party were asleep, we walked out the room to the porch, and sat on the swinging chair. Lucas had his arm around me, and I leaned into his shoulder. Despite the added warmth from him, I still shivered from the cold December night air. 

Lucas let out a laugh. “You’re such a Californian.”

“Oh, shut up.” I smiled back.

We sat there in silence, but the company of the other person was all we needed. It also gave me a moment to think about… well, about everything. 

I never wanted to move to Hawkins, I never wanted to leave my Dad. I never wanted to get a new family. A family full of resentment, fear, pain and unhappiness. 

But in a middle school I found hope. Hope in Lucas and Dustin. Which led to hope in Will. Eventually Mike and El. Then even Steve! Of all people! That hope was a symbol of love and joy. They became a place to be accepted. They became my home. 

Tonight, with Lucas, I even shared a piece of my heart. I didn’t even know if I would ever be capable of that again! And whilst our relationship was very, very, new and uncertain, I was sure of one thing: He will never betray my trust. And that was totally tubular.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Hope you enjoyed the story! I love the Party's bond together, and how Max was able to find a family in them.  
> Just letting you know that this might be a One Shot, but could possibly (and hoping to) add to it in the future.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
